Re:rebirth
by bezoar10
Summary: As Terra desperately tries to remember the events leading to his romance with Aqua, he is faced with all sorts of trouble including the murder of his Master. terraXaqua
1. Chapter 1

He woke with a start. His breath quick and shuddered, sweat crawled over every inch of him. He was alive. '_Alive?'_ He touched his chest, arms and face to make sure he could feel. '_What happened?' _Fear crept into his mind, '_what happened?'_ He looked around the darkness trying to find an explanation, everything was still and normal. His school books lay in a heap on the floor, covered by his clothes from last night and her clothes. '_Where is she?'_ It was then that he noticed the breathing warmth beside him. '_Had it been a dream?' _He touched her bare back, tracing his fingers along the indent from her spine.

She awoke; her large eyes looked back into his, "Mmm, feeling frisky again?" Agua asked, arching her back to his cold touch. Her chest pressed tighter into his mattress and her lower half rose slightly.

"Damn it," Terra muttered, he turned away, hoping to hide his erection. '_I can't get hard from looking at Agua; she's almost like my sister.' _He blushed, and yet she twisted around, her bare breasts inviting him to come closer. '_What happened last night?'_ Terra inched closer to her before he realized what he was doing, like a gravitational pull brought his mouth to her skin. He kissed her neck, feeling the soft skin in between his open lips. His teeth grazed her slightly and she sighed, he bit her lightly, testing to see what she would allow. '_No!'_ he stopped and backed away. "I can't…" his words drifted off.

Her brow furrowed, "What's wrong, my love?" She sat up and tried to comfort him. But he moved away at her touch. He picked up his pants from the ground and pulled them on without a word. Terra left his own room and shut the door. '_What happened?'_ He asked himself again

His feet found their own way to the staircase; he went down a flight and into the kitchen. Ventus was at the counter, slouching as he ate his breakfast. "Hey Terra, do you know where Aqua is? She isn't in her room…" He said and put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Before he could think of a cleaver lie, the words all spilled out of his mouth, "She's in my room." Terra closed his mouth and clenched his jaw, hoping Ven wouldn't notice anything weird about that.

"Oh, did she ever find that thing last night? I know she was searching for something, and when she went to your room, her search seemed to stop."

"She found… a thing, I don't know if it was what she was looking for." Terra walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Jesus man, you have battle wounds on your back!" Ventus rushed over to Terra and traced the apparent claw marks. Ven pieced it all together, "Oh…um, well… I should probably go train." He left the kitchen, leaving his cereal bowl on the counter.

Terra sighed, and closed the fridge before he could pick something to eat. His stomach growled in protest and he opened the door again. He reached into the egg carton and took out two of the ovals. The pan had been left on the burner, probably from Master Eraqus. The stove clicked as he turned on the burner, and the pan sizzled as he sprayed the anti-stick spray. He cracked both eggs in the pan and stepped away. The bread was on top of the microwave, in a wooden box. As the bread toasted, he flipped each egg and waited for it to cook before he put cheese on them.

Two hands wrapped around his waist, and he felt the warmth of a body against his back. He jumped a little, and the hands dropped. "What's wrong with you? Ever since this morning you've been acting very strange…" Aqua breathed, trying to meet his gaze.

He looked away, and finally at her, "What… exactly happened last night?" Terra whispered, barely audible.

A puzzled look crossed her face, "You're joking right?" then seeing that he wasn't, "Well, I came in looking for my notebook, and you more or less threw me to your bed… and then we had sex." She sounded surprised, as if she herself didn't really believe it happened. "How can you not remember that?" She was offended.

"Of course I remember," He lied, "I just wanted to hear it from your lips." He took her by the waist and drew her body to his. His lips pressed against hers for an instant. He turned and shut off the burner to the stove. He slid one egg on a slice of bread and handed it to her silently, then took one for himself. He realized that he couldn't ask Aqua what had happened to his memory, he would see is Master Eraqus had an answer.

Aqua's eyes never left Terra, and he felt it the whole time. He tried to focus on eating, so she wouldn't think that something was wrong. "So, Terra… I realize that you want to keep this whole ordeal quiet, and I've been thinking about that as well."

"I do? Oh yes, It would make the most sense if we didn't talk about it to anyone." Terra took another bite and waited for her to say something more.

"Well, I think I agree with you, we should probably keep it away from everyone, and just see each other in the night." Aqua fidgeted with his fingers, as if to say she didn't really feel that way. Terra could see her lack of faith in that statement.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it too, and I guess it's better to be out about it now rather than later. Ventus already saw the scratch marks you neglected to tell me about when I left my room this morning.

"I thought you knew they were there… I mean, I did scratch you pretty hard… What was wrong with you this morning? Did I do something wrong?" Aqua's head tilted down, almost in shame.

He lifted her chin, "Not at all, but nothing gets in between me and food," they both laughed at that. He took her hand, "You're cold." He smiled and pressed her hand to his chest. "Let me warm you up."

"I think I know a better way to get warm." Aqua leaned in and kissed him, placing her hand on his thigh. Terra flinched from the unexpected advance. '_but then again, we did have sex, so this should be nothing to her,'_ He kissed her back, and slid his tongue in her mouth.

"Ah-hem," Ventus cleared his throat loudly upon entering. "Look guys, If you're relationship is going to fuck up our team, then just quit it. Seriously, Terra, you said you were going to keep away from the public display of affection shit." He took his cereal bowl off the counter and put it in the sink. Turning the facet on he continued, "I told you that I'm okay with this, but you both know what would happen if things went sour, so just keep it away from Master Eraqus for now." He walked out of the kitchen with loud angry footsteps.

"So you did talk it over with Ventus?" Aqua asked, removing her hand from his thigh.

"I guess I did, it must have slipped my mind when I looked into your beautiful eyes." Terra said,_ 'What bullshit, will she actually believe something so stupid?' _She blushed._ 'It worked?'_

"Let's go back to your bed." She said, tracing her finger down his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra searched for any reason, a previous commitment, anything to get out of sleeping with Aqua. She was beautiful, but it was wrong. Disgust filled his stomach as she tugged gently on his hand, he found his answer. "Aqua, this is what Ven was talking about, I love you, and am willing to be open about it, but we should wait awhile. You know? So we know its right and all. I don't think any noise coming out of my door would help keeping it on the down low." Terra took his hand away from hers. "I guess what I was trying to say last night was that we should only see each other romantically at night, in the mean time."

She nodded, "it makes sense, I'm sorry, but I find it hard to keep my hands off you." Aqua touched his thigh again, "but I guess a few hours of separation wouldn't be so bad." She sighed, "You should probably go put a shirt on." Her cold fingers wrapped around his and touched the scabs. He flinched from her touch.

"Right, I'll get on that. I'll have a shower and be down in a bit." Terra left his plate on the counter and rushed out of the kitchen. He couldn't ask the Master without admitting what he'd done to Aqua. He was on his own for the mean time, until he could figure out someone to confide in.

As he turned the facet, the creaking of the pipes produced the hot steamy water he desired. Maybe that was all he needed, to mull things over in his favorite place. His clothes slid off his body, and he stepped under the stream. As the heat filled his body with warmth, he tried to piece things together, "The last thing I remember…" he closed his eyes and turned his face up to the falling water. "Nothing, it's all blank!" he made a fist and hit the tiles of the shower wall, slicing his knuckle from the plaster. For a moment, he allowed his rage to seethe…

He opened his eyes several hours later, immediately aware that something wasn't right. He was in her bed this time, sitting up and leaning against the wall. She was nowhere in sight. The door opened, and Aqua's dainty footsteps echoed in his mind. "It wasn't in your desk, but I found one in your bed-side table." She reached into her pocket and produced a condom. She tossed it at him, and he caught it and fidgeted with it. "Something the matter?" She asked as peeled off her top.

'I'm going to have to go through with this, aren't I?' He asked himself. He cleared his throat, "Would you rather watch a movie? Or maybe go to dinner?"

She laughed, "I suggested that, and you ripped off my shorts and…well," she blushed, tailing off.

"Did what?" He teased with narrowing eyes. 'Why did I say that?' He mouth opened slightly, and then closed again. Terra found it slightly adorable that she was embarrassed by her own body, and at the same time, he actually wanted to know what he had done. "Fine, well… I guess I'll just, go back to my own room." It was like he was on autopilot, as he said these things, he couldn't stop himself. It was like he was watching himself interact from the inside of his mind. He began to slide off her bed when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You… Well, first you licked me," She pushed him down and lowered herself to his waist, "Like this." She traced her tongue along this invisible line from one hip to the other. "And then… you rubbed my clit, sort of like this." She undid his pants, and withdrew his cock. Taking two fingers, she placed them first in her mouth, and then on his shaft. "Then you licked me, kind of like this," She licked the tip of his member, repeatedly. It all drove him wild, he ran her fingers through her hair, and finally, having had enough of being teased, he forced her head down. Her mouth engulfed him; she pulled away, and coughed. "You're too big for me to not gag."

He opened the condom wrapper, and unrolled it down his shaft. "I hope I'm not too big for you to fuck." He watched from behind his own eyes as Aqua lowered herself onto him, completely helpless. It felt amazing physically, but also filled his with disgust. He held her hips as she thrust and pulled away, mesmerized by her movement, the shape of her body, and look in her eyes.

'This is wrong' He thought, but every inch of his physical body was enjoying itself. He was mad at himself for not being able to be in control. As he let his rage for himself fill his being, the darkness that once led him to evil, escaped and consumed him. He grabbed Aqua and flipped her over, then took her legs and wrapped them around his neck. She moaned through clenched teeth as he thrust deep inside her. "Not so hard." Again, through clenched teeth. He tried to slow down, but he had no control.

She reached up her arms and her nails tore into his skin as they slid down his arms. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he lowered his mouth onto her neck. His teeth encased her skin, she moaned again. He felt her pussy tighten with an orgasm, her fingers clutched the sheets, and her eyes closed with pleasure. When he finally came, she had orgasmed twice more, and each time, she repeated digging her fingers into the bed. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash by her bed, careful to wrap it in a tissue first.

He leaned back into her arms, and fell into a cozy delirium. Slowly, he regained control, and realized what he needed to do. "Aqua, we need to talk…"

"If you just fucked me, and are now going to break it off with me, I will jag stomp you in the balls with the stilettos I have in my closet." She said casually.

"No, not at all," he flinched from the image, "So you know how I've been acting strange lately…" She said nothing, so he continued. "Well, I… I never really got the darkness in my heart under control."

"You lied to the Master?" she pulled away from him, and looked right into his eyes.

He sheepishly turned away, embarrassed by his actions, "I learned how to conceal it from him and everyone else, so I figured it was as good as gone. Aqua, I fucked up, and now this darkness inside me is taking over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are points where I slip out of consciousness and my body is like… a puppet to whatever is inside me." Terra gripped his hair and sighed, "I don't know what to do. If I tell Master Eraqus, he'll end my training, and if I don't… I might lose myself forever…


End file.
